hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Xi Men
'''Xi Men' (Chinese: 西門; pinyin: Xī Mén) was a member of the F4 with his best friends, Dao Ming Si, Mei Zuo, and Hua Ze Lei. Like his friends, he attended Ying De Academy and was an heir to a rich family. Xi Men was considered the playboy among his friends. He later developed a close friendship with Xiao You. Biography Early life Xi Men was born into a rich family, like his childhood friends, Dao Ming Si, Mei Zuo, and Hua Ze Lei.Episode 1, Meteor Garden In kindergarten, he and his friends met Teng Tang Jing.Episode 2, Meteor Garden His immediate family consisted of his parents and elder brother. Xi Men's home life was strained, due to his father's infidelities. His brother later left the family.Episode 2, Meteor Rain High school says goodbye to Xi Men]] In high school, Xi Men began "playing around with girls whom he knew nothing but their names." Xiao Geng, his childhood friend, was the only girl that he treated as a friend. He began having feelings for her, but quickly suppressed them by sleeping with other girls. Xiao Geng asked him to meet her at a certain building. However, he did show up, hoping "nothing will change." The following morning, Xiao Geng met him at his house to say "goodbye". She later sent him a letter detailing her feelings. About a year later, Xi Men saw her from a distance with a guy. College By the time they enrolled in Ying De Academy, Xi Men and his friends had became the F4, an abbreviation of "Flower 4". The F4 controlled the school and were allowed to do as they pleased. Additionally, they issued out red slips to those who opposed them, which caused that person to be bullied until they dropped out. Meeting Shan Cai at Jing's birthday party]] The F4 became acquainted with Dong Shan Cai, when she incensed Si by protecting her friend. Xi Men was later amused by Shan Cai "declaring war" on them and made a bet on how long she would last. Several days later, he and Mei Zuo ate lunch with Shan Cai and spoke to her about Jing and Lei's relationship. Jing arrived from France a day later and was greeted joyfullly by the F4. Si convinced everyone to go on a cruise around Taiwan, instead of the school trip to Hawaii. Xi Men was irritated by the cruise since Si had promised them a "better place" than Hawaii. That night, Xi Men danced with Shan Cai at a party hosted by the F4. Everyone ate sashimi made by Si on the last night of the cruise.Episode 3, Meteor Garden At Jing's birthday party, Xi Men flirted with Shan Cai's friend, Xiao You, but agreed to stay away from her at Shan Cai's insistance. Xi Men later said goodbye Jing and Lei at the airport. Jing was returning to France, while Lei decided to go after her.Episode 4, Meteor Garden After photos of Si and Shan Cai were posted, Xi Men and everyone else thought they were dating. Xi Men and Mei Zuo teased Si and asked him about his night with her. The two later attempted to comfort Si, who believed Shan Cai had cheated on him.Episode 5, Meteor Garden The incident was cleared up and Xi Men went back to teasing the couple as usual. Following Lei's return from France, the F4 and Shan Cai went on vacation to Okinawa. Si suddenly went back to Taiwan. He later told Xi Men and Mei Zuo that he saw Lei and Shan Cai kissing.Episode 6, Meteor Garden Si's exit and return with Zhuang after the game]] Si forced Lei out of the F4 and replaced him with Chen Qing He. Xi Men and Mei Zuo both refused to acknowledge Qing He as a member of the F4. Si then attempted to expel Lei and Shan Cai, but Dao Ming Zhuang proposed a solution. They split into two teams of three with Xi Men and Mei Zuo on Si's side against Lei, Shan Cai, and Qing He. Si's team almost won the basketball match, however, Si gave up at the last second. After the match, Si decided to leave for New York. The F4 said goodbye to him at the airport.Episode 7, Meteor Garden Once Si returned to Taiwan, the F4 went to greet him at his home. They spent most of the night waiting, before realizing that Si had gone to see "someone important" to him, aka Shan Cai. The following day, Xi Men teased Si about spending the night at Shan Cai's house. Xi Men and Mei Zuo later urged Si to apologize Shan Cai, after he offended her several times.Episode 8, Meteor Garden Si and Shan Cai later went missing. After finding Si, he went to save Shan Cai from her kidnappers, despite his friends wariness about him going alone. They visited him at the hospital and played a joke on Shan Cai by pretending Si had died. Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei then left to beat up Si's attackers at his request.Episode 9, Meteor Garden Supporting Si and Shan Cai , and Shan Cai at Si's birthday party]] Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei went to Shan Cai's house to pick her up for Si's birthday party. They then helped her choose a nice dress from Zhuang's closet. At the party, they attempted to lie about Shan Cai's background to Si's mother, Dao Ming Feng, who quickly saw through it. They helped Shan Cai and Si escape the party. Later, they warned Si about his mother possibly trying to break him and Shan Cai up. Feng proved their suspicions right, when she arranged Si's engagement to heiress He Yuan Zi. Xi Men and Mei Zuo tried to help Si by taking her on a date. Their attempt to seduce her failed.Episode 10, Meteor Garden Si began dating Xiao Zi, despite Xi Men and Mei Zuo's confusion about him bending to mother's arrangement so early. A few days later, the couple went their separate ways.Episode 11, Meteor Garden After Shan Cai's parents moved away, Xi Men, Mei Zuo, and Lei checked up on her at her home. Feng made an appearance just a few minutes after them. They tried to stand up for Shan Cai, but were silenced by Feng again. Shan Cai ended up holding her own against Feng, who promptly left. Xi Men and the others offered his support to Shan Cai, when she declared that she would not "concede defeat" to her. After Shan Cai started working at Si's, Xi Men and Mei Zuo encouraged Si to make a move. They later gave him advice, when they began dating.Episode 12, Meteor Garden Helping Xiao You Xi Men found Xiao You crying and took her to have coffee. She informed him that her boyfriend Zhong Ze had left her for another girl. Xi Men then took Xiao You to get revenge on him. At a club, Xi Men began flirting with Zhong Ze's girl and asked her who would she rather date. When she agreed to date him, Xi Men brought out Xiao You and said he was in love with her. Zhong Ze, realizing Xi Men's plan, tried to hit him, but ended up getting beat up. The following day, Xi Men visited Xiao You and asked her on a date. The date was actually a way to show Shan Cai and Si how couples should behave. His plan nearly worked, but Shan Cai caught them listening at the hotel room door. Later that night, the F4 gathered to talk about Si's mother, who just returned to Taipei.Episode 13, Meteor Garden A few days later, Shan Cai went missing, but Si refused to tell his friends about it. They became worried, because it seemed Si was "back to his old self." Xi Men and Mei Zuo organized a gathering to cheer up Si. Him and Xi Men began arguing, which lead to an exchange of blows. The next day, Xi Men declared that he would "sever his friendship" with Si. Mei Zuo and Lei calmed him down, and they began discussing Shan Cai. They decided to "get to the bottom of the matter". After speaking with Xiao You, Xi Men surmised that Feng was the root cause of Shan Cai's disappearance.Episode 14, Meteor Garden Qing He and Lei later retrieved Shan Cai. Lei then began pursuing her romantically. Si, seemingly alright with it, broke down crying in front of Xi Men and Mei Zuo.Episode 15, Meteor Garden Xiao You pursuing him Lei revealed to Xi Men and Mei Zuo that he was only pursuing Shan Cai to force Si to face his real feelings. He then left for Japan, after saying goodbye to his friends.Episode 16, Meteor Garden Sometime later, Xiao You met Xi Men at his school and confessed her feelings. He coldly rejected her on the spot. She persisted and gave him her number, requesting the "full package". Xi Men, initially at a lost for words, invited her to a hotel that night to scare her.Episode 17, Meteor Garden Xiao You revealed that she was going to move to Canada the following day. Xi Men held her in his arms, before leaving the hotel. He later went to Xiao You's former workplace and deleted several girls' numbers, while thinking of her.Episode 18, Meteor Garden When Si went missing, Xi Men helped Mei Zuo search for him. At his house, Yu Sao gave them an invitation to Si's and Xiao Zi's wedding. They regrouped at Shan Cai's home, where Lei joined the search. After receiving new details from Xiao Zi, the F3 decided to go rescue Si. They were aided by Yu Sao, but were unfortunately caught by Si's mother. The F3 called Si's sister to intervene in the situation. Zhuang's words affected her mother deeply, leading to her finally leaving Si and Shan Cai alone. Sometime later, Xi Men receive a call from a girl and promised to meet her, a sign that he was back to his playboy nature.Episode 19, Meteor Garden Xiao You's return Xiao You returned to Taiwan to see Xi Men. He was happy to see her, but became irritated when Mei Zuo suggested that he had feelings for her. That night, he and Xiao You had a fight about his playboy nature. Xiao You believed he was "hurting himself" by flirting with all those women. Prompted by the exchange, Xi Men began telling her about his first love, Xiao Geng. Xi Men expressed a deep regret about not seeing the thing Xiao Geng intended for him to see. Days later, Lei asked him about his feelings for Xiao You, though he dodged the question. Later that night, Xiao You found him and brought him to the top of a building. Xi Men saw a sign in the distance, reading "Xi Men, my love", which was the thing Xiao Geng wanted him to see. Physical appearance Like the rest of the F4, Xi Men was considered handsome, and was particularly confident about his good looks. He had thick, black hair cut just above his shirt collar. Xi Men had round, dark brown eyes, framed by wire-rimmed glasses, until he presumably got contacts. He typically dressed in a preppy style, including khaki pants, sweater vests, button-down and polo shirts. Personality and traits Despite being considered a playboy, Xi Men was respectful and courteous toward women. Nevertheless, Xi Men dated many different women and never kept a steady girlfriend. His relations with women sometimes caused him trouble, including dealing with angry boyfriends. Xi Men was able to handle them though, being skilled in fighting. He was also a good basketball player, but typically disliked physical exercise, which he called "boring" and a "waste of energy." Behind the scenes *Ken Chu portrays Xi Men in Meteor Garden (2001),http://www.cts.com.tw:80/prog/drama/meteorgarden/fp02.htm (Chinese) Meteor Rain (2001),https://f4.tv/mg/mr/cast.html (Japanese) and Meteor Garden II (2002). *Xi Men is played by Caesar Wu in the 2018 drama, Meteor Garden.http://www.cosmo.ph/entertainment/cast-meteor-garden-2018-a1114-20171107 Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden characters Category:F4 members (Meteor Garden) Category:Ying De Academy students Category:Taipei residents